yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Time for Trouble (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Time for Trouble from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. The Island of Sodor had many visitors, and Sir Topham Hatt had scheduled more trains. Gordon the Big Engine had to work harder than ever before with some help from Rainbow Dash and Smolder. Gordon: (to the coaches) Come on. Come on, come on, come on. The passengers rely on me to be on time. Rainbow Dash: We will be there fast! Smolder: Yeah, Gordon, no need to rush that! Gordon: Don't have to tell me twice, Smolder. Whenever Gordon started one journey, it was time for another to begin. Just then, the conductor blew his whistle. Gordon: Never mind, I like a long run to stretch my wheels. Rainbow Dash: That's easy for you to say, Big G. Even so, Sir Topham Hatt decided that Gordon needed a rest. Sir Topham Hatt: James shall do your work, Gordon. And Rarity and Ocellus will help him. Rainbow Dash: Well, it's about time. Smolder: We can always use a break sometimes. James was delighted, and so are Rarity and Ocellus. James liked to show off his smart red paint and was determined to be as fast as Gordon compared to Rainbow Dash. James: You know, little Toby, I'm an important engine. Everyone knows it. I'm as regular as clockwork. Never late, always on time, that's me. Toby the Tram Engine: Says you, James. Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Sir Topham Hatt: Your parts are worn, Toby, so you must go to the works to be mended. Toby the Tram Engine: Can I take Henrietta, Sir? Sir Topham Hatt: No, you take Applejack instead. Besides, what would the passengers do without her or Yona's responsibility with her? Toby the Tram Engine: I suppose it's just you and me, Applejack. Applejack: Chin up, Toby, I'll make sure you have a fine recovery. Yona: Yona take good care of Henrietta. Toby saw Percy by the water tower with Pinkie Pie and Silverstream in his cab. Percy: Don't worry, Toby. Pinkie, Silverstream, and I will help Yona take care of Henrietta until you and Applejack get back. Silverstream: Yep, you can count on us. Soon Toby was out on the Main Line. He clanked as he trundled along. He's a little engine with small wheels. His tanks don't hold much water. He had come a long way and began to feel thirsty. In the distance was a signal. Toby the Tram Engine: Good. There's a station ahead. I can have a nice drink and a rest until James has passed. Applejack: Just take it nice and easy, Toby. Toby the Tram Engine: Don't worry, Applejack, it's just one quick drink. Toby was enjoying his drink when the signalman came up. He had never seen Toby before. Toby's driver tried to explain but the new signalman wouldn't listen. The signalman: We must clear the line for James with the express. You'll had to get more water at the next station. Hurrying used a lot of water and his tanks were soon empty. Poor Toby was out of steam and stranded on the Main Line. Toby's fireman: We must warn James. Then, he saw Percy and Henrietta. Toby's fireman: Please, take me back to the station. It's an emergency. With Applejack comforting Toby, Henrietta hated leaving Toby as well as Yona hated leaving her best teacher. Percy: Never mind, Henrietta. You're taking the fireman to warn James. That's a big help. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, we gotta tell Rarity and Ocellus the same emergency. Silverstream: I just hope we're not too late, they'll might get hurt otherwise. With that promised by Percy, Henrietta felt much better. However, James was fuming when he heard the news as well as Rarity was angry and Ocellus worried. James: I'm going to be late. The signalman: My fault. I didn't understand about Toby. James' driver: Now, James, you'll have to push Toby. James: What, me?! Me?! Push Toby and pull my train too?! Rarity: That's right, James. Ocellus: Come on, James, helping our friends is what we do. James: Whatever you say, Ocellus. Grumbling dreadfully, James set off with Rarity and Ocellus to find Toby and Applejack. He came up behind Toby and gave him a bump as Applejack was riding in his cab. James: Get on you! James had to work very hard. When he reached the works station, he felt exhausted. Some children were on the platform. The little boy: Cool! The express is late and it's got 2 engines. I think James couldn't pull it on his own so Toby had to help him. Toby the Tram Engine: (whispering) Never mind, James, they're only joking. Applejack: It's a good thing y'all came to help, James. James: Huh! With Applejack and Rarity very pleased with James, Toby just smiled. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225